life
by usagi-chama
Summary: Suara angin seakan menghalangi Sakura untuk dapat mendengarnya. Tetapi ia tidak bergeming. Sakura tetap mengamati mereka dengan seksama. Sasuke belum membuka mulut. Hanya ada Ino yang memasang wajah sendu, dan Sasuke yang tertunduk. CHAPTER4 update! R
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**-Kisah Masa Kecil-**

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" Tanya Mikoto Uchiha pada anak bungsunya.

"Aku mau menangkap serangga bu." Jawabnya sambil bersiap-siap dan mengambil jaringnya.

"Oh, bersama Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun ya?"

"Iya."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. "Iya. Aku berangkat."

"Salamat jalan."

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto berencana pergi menangkap serangga di alun-alun desa mereka. Konoha. Di dekat alun-alun tersebut terdapat padang rumput yang cukup luas. Hari ini matahari sedang bersemangat memancarkan cahayanya sehingga udara terasa panas sekali. Tak heran musim ini disebut musim panas. Mereka bertiga selalu bermain bersama jika hari libur, karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak dilahirkan. Orang tua mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Tidak heran rumah mereka berdekatan, ini juga karena orang tua mereka yang merencanakannya. Sampai sekarang, mereka berumur 8 tahun.

Sakura dan Naruto sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di kompleks perumahan mereka. Bangku tersebut memang sering mereka gunakan untuk tempat mereka berkumpul. Di dekat bangku-bangku itu ada sebuah taman kecil yang sangat terawat. Membuat mereka nyaman berada disana.

"Aaah…Sasuke lama sekali sih." Naruto mulai mengeluh.

"Kau ini, sabar sedikit dong Naruto." Sakura merasa risih mendengar keluhan Naruto.

"Iya iya."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke terlihat keluar dari rumahnya. Lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura yang pertama melihatnya langsung menyambut Sasuke dengan raut muka ceria. "Ah! Itu Sasuke-kun."

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat."

"Kau tidak terlambat kok Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke

"Haaah…kau ini mulai tertular virusnya Kakashi-sensei." Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Naruto! Jangan mulai." Sakura menegur.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dingin.

Naruto balas memandang Sasuke.

"Sudahlah semuanya. Ayo kita segera berangkat, nanti keburu siang." Sakura berjalan disusul Sasuke. Lalu Naruto.

* * *

2 jam kemudian…

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama sambil membawa kandang yang sekarang sudah terisi beberapa serangga.

"Wah, lagi-lagi Sasuke-kun yang paling banyak dapat serangga ya. Sasuke-kun memang hebat." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Haaah, dasar sial." Naruto menggumam tidak jelas sambil melirik isi keranjang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Naruto meliriknya.

"Tidak." Naruto memalingkan muka.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di kompleks perumahan mereka. Kompleks ini adalah salah satu kompleks elit yang ada di desa Konoha.

"Sampai nanti Sakura-chan." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar itu, lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

Sakura masih mengikuti Sasuke. Sampai melewati rumah Sakurapun gadis kecil berambut pink itu masih terus mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya menyadarinya lalu berbalik, "Sakura? Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

Sakura berbicara sambil menunduk, "Emm…apa aku boleh main ke rumahmu Sasuke-kun?" Pipi gadis itu memerah karena malu, "a…aku ingin meminjam sesuatu." Katanya cepat.

"Hn?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Ya sudah, ayo ikut." Sasuke berjalan dahulu.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Katanya. Menyamai langkah Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sesampainya disana, pintu rumah Sasuke dibuka. Tiba-tiba dua anak itu merasakan aura yang berbeda. Dilihatnya darah mengalir di dekat kaki mereka. Keduanya kaget bukan main. Sakura tanpa sadar sudah memegang lengan Sasuke. "Sa…Sasuke-kun, apa…itu?" Sakura menunjuk darah yang masih menggenangi lantai rumah itu.

"Aku…tidak tahu." Jawabnya. Dengan seluruh keberanianya Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya lebih dalam lagi.

Sakura masih merinding ketakutan, "Sasuke-kun tunggu." Gadis itu menyusul Sasuke ke dalam.

DEG

Jantung mereka berdua seakan berhenti berdetak.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Sakura dengan spontan menjerit sejadi-jadinya sambil menutup mata.

Sasuke melihat ayah dan ibunya tergeletak di lantai berlumuran darah. Tak ada gerakan. "A…Apa yang…"

"Sa…su…ke." Terdengar suara tak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke spontan teriak, "NIISAN!"

* * *

Mata Sasuke menerawang jauh. Jauh sekali hingga tak terkira. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tepatnya diusianya yang terbilang sangat muda. Saat ini ia tengah berada di pemakaman orang tuanya. Banyak sekali orang yang hadir hari itu. Bahkan Hokage ketiga, kepala desa Konohapun ada di sana. Orang-orang sedang berlalu-lalang berusaha menghibur Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus kuat. Kau laki-laki kan?" Tanya ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn."

Minato berlalu. Kali ini ibu Sakura yang mendatangi Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu memeluknya erat. "Jangan khawatir Sasuke-kun. Masih ada kami. Mikoto dan Fugaku pasti tidak ingin melihatmu sedih begini. Ya?"

"Hn."

Ibu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, menghela napas panjang, lalu pergi. Kegiatan memberi semangat hidup pada Sasuke ini masih berlangsung lama. Ketika orang-orang kebanyakan sudah mulai pulang, giliran Naruto dan Sakura yang mendekati Sasuke. Tapi berbeda dari yang lainnya, kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka hanya tenggelam dalam diam. Tapi seolah mereka mampu membaca isi hati masing-masing. Mereka bertiga hanya duduk dekat makam orang tua Sasuke, tapi pikiran Sasuke sama sekali tidak berada disana.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke memandangi kakaknya yang terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur Konoha Hospital. Sakura menemani di sampingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian kakak Sasuke, Itachi terbangun.

"Niisan!" Sasuke terhenyak.

"Itachi-niisan." Sakura memandang Itachi dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sasuke…ugh…" Itachi memegangi kepalanya yang diserang rasa sakit.

"Niisan jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Sasuke membantu kakaknya berbaring.

"Sasuke…maaf…aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan ayah dan ibu." Itachi memandang adik semata wayangnya itu. "Orang itu adalah rekan bisnis ayah. Tapi karena ada suatu hal, hubungan mereka menjadi sangat buruk. Sekarang seluruh bisnis orang itu telah gulung tikar dan iapun menjadi gila. Dan akhirnya…dia membunuh ayah dan ibu. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menguras harta ayah. Kita sudah tidak punya apa-apa sekarang." Mata Itachi mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sedangkan Sakura sekarang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu mendengarkan cerita Itachi.

"Tapi untungnya orang itu sudah ditangkap dan divonis seumur hidup." Itachi menambahkan. "Sasuke…mulai sekarang, kalau kita masih ingin terus hidup, kita harus berusaha keras. Aku mohon kau mau bekerja sama. Aku akan bekerja untuk membiayai makan kita sehari-hari. Sedangkan untuk biaya sekolah…aku mohon kau bisa belajar dengan giat, supaya kita bisa mendapat beasiswa. Sasuke, hidup kita sudah tidak sama lagi sekarang. Jadi tolong, kau mau mengerti. Ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sakura terisak "Itachi-niisan…Sakura juga…akan membantu sebisa Sakura." Kata Sakura ditengah isakannya.

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. "Terima Kasih Sakura-chan."

**FLASHBACK END**

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Sedetik kemudian hujan sudah mengguyur mereka bertiga. Naruto sudah mulai panik. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Sakura menggandeng tangan lemah Sasuke, membantunya berdiri.

Naruto berlari di depan. Disusul kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke mengantarkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang baru saja diberikan Sakura, lalu menaruhnya di meja sebalah tempat tidur Itachi. Ia melihat kakaknya yang sedang tidur. Melihat Itachi membuatnya berpikir. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan mulai sekarang?" Rasanya hidup Sasuke tidak lengkap lagi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau ia juga kehilangan kakak semata wayangnya ini. Tiba-tiba tekad Sasuke muncul. Ia tidak ingin hidup hanya dengan belas kasihan orang lain. Ia akan menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau mereka bisa hidup walau tanpa orang tua. "Niisan, aku akan berusaha keras. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu." Kemudian Sasuke tertidur di pinggir tempat tidur Itachi.

Itachi yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tidur kini membuka mata. Memandangi adiknya yang tertidur sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke. Tersenyum.

---to be continued---


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**-School Life-**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran. Suhu sudah mulai mendingin, mengingat musim ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Pagi itu, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya area gerbang masuk Konoha Junior High School dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang menuju ke sekolah mereka.

Di sana terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam melewati gerbang masuk. Ia menggendong tas ransel dengan satu bahu. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku calananya. Uchiha Sasuke. Kini anak laki-laki yang mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam ini sudah duduk di bangku SMP. Tepatnya kelas 2. Disebabkan oleh kejadian yang terjadi pada masa kecilnya, Sasuke semakin jarang berbicara dengan orang lain. Bahkan terhadap dua sahabat semasa kecilnya itu.

Dari samping kanan tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang sedang berbisak-bisik, lalu terkadang mereka terkikik centil.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" sapa gadis berambut blonde panjang dengan nada centil yang tak karuan.

Sasuke melirik mereka dengan tatapan dingin, "Hn." katanya singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari para gadis itu.

Bukannya kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke, sekumpulan gadis itu malah semakin berteriak-teriak histeris. Bagi mereka sikap Sasuke yang dingin itu adalah daya tarik yang tidak dimiliki oleh cowok-cowok lain. Ditambah lagi, karena ia sekarang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, keadaan ekonomi keluarganya dapat dibilang kurang. Karena itu Sasuke selalu belajar dan hasilnya dia selalu meraih peringkat 1 paralel, sehingga beasiswa selalu ia dapatkan. Dan seiring bertambahnya usia, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang teramat sangat tampan. Tidak mengherankan jika Sasuke sangat populer diantara gadis-gadis.

Memasuki lobby Konoha JHS, Sasuke berjalan menuju loker sepatu sambil melepas sepatunya. Di sana sudah mulai sepi karena memang beberapa menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang berlari menuju ke arah loker sepatu dan...

GEDUBRAAAK

Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sana kaget bukan main, lalu spontan mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Seluruh isi tasnya berserakan.

"Aduduh..." rintih gadis itu sambil mengusap-usap lututnya yang berdarah

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memasang ekspresi yang berarti begitu melihat teman masa kecilnya sedang jatuh tersungkur di sana. "Oi, sedang apa kau?"

Gadis itu mendongak. "Sasuke-kun." katanya dengan sedikit malu karena Sasuke melihatnya jatuh seperti itu.

"Untuk apa berlari segala?" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu memungut buku-buku yang berserakan. "Merepotkan saja."

Sakura yang baru sadar buku-bukunya berantakan ikut membereskan. "Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun. Tadi aku kira aku terlambat." Bel sekolah seketika berdentang. "Ah...terima kasih sudah membantuku Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Setelah buku-buku Sakura selesai dibereskan, iapun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berjalan sedikit pincang itu menatapnya dengan heran. "Oi Sakura, itu..."

Sakura melihat lututnya, "Ah ini, tenang saja tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Ayo masuk." Ajak Sakura setelah ia mengganti sepatu. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui kalau wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu.

Begitu sakura berjalan, Sasuke menyusul di belakang Sakura menuju ke kelas mereka. Kelas 2-2.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" sesosok lelaki berambut kuning tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Sakura begitu ia memasuki kelas. "Tolong pinjam PR ya!" katanya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Sakura hanya menghela napas. "Dasar pemalas." Sakura membuka tasnya begitu ia duduk di bangkunya. "Ini. Tapi lain kali coba kerjakan sendiri ya Naruto."

"BAIK. Thank you Sakura-chan. Aku menyukaimu." kata Naruto sambil tertawa keras.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sakura mengerutkan dahi, lalu tertawa juga melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

Pintu kelas dibuka dan sesosok pria -dengan bekas luka di satu matanya- masuk. Semua murid duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pelajaran. Semuanya ambil buku kalian."

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Sakura-chan." panggil seorang gadis manis bermata lavender.

Sakura sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. "Ah, Hinata-chan. Ada apa?"

"Emm... a-anu, sebentar lagi kan Naruto-kun ulang tahun, ka-kau mau tidak... emm..." katanya sambil menunduk, tetapi kelihatan sekali wajahnya memerah.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah temannya ini tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau aku mengantarmu mencarikan hadiah untuknya?"

Setelah berpikir Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm... baiklah. Ayo!" Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku rasa aku juga ingin membelikan kado untuknya." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata langsung terlonjak senang, "Terima kasih Sakura-chan." katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang luar. Melewati gedung olahraga, rupanya banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana. Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat hari apa ini. Benar saja, hari ini klub basket ada kegiatan. Dan yang menyebabkan banyak penonton -terutama para gadis- di sana adalah karena Sasuke ada di sana. Sakura mencoba melihat ke dalam melalui sela-sela para gadis yang berteriak-teriak itu. Dan ia menemukannya.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket adalah hal yang paling Sakura sukai. Rasanya ingin ia melihat lebih dekat, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu karena ia sudah berjanji mengantarkan Hinata.

* * *

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda sekolah berakhir. Murid-murid sudah bergegas pulang. Tetapi lain halnya dengan Sakura, sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang klub memasak, tentu saja karena ia adalah anggota klub memasak. Setelah beberapa kali praktek membuat kue, mereka mengakhiri kegiatan.

"Baiklah semua, tolong pelajari di rumah dan kalau ada waktu

senggang kalian dapat mencoba resep-resep yang sudah diberikan." kata Sakura kepada para adik-adik kelasnya.

"Baik Sakura-senpai."

Langit sudah mulai kehilangan matahari. Bukan karena waktu sudah larut, tetapi karena tertutup oleh awan mendung. Anak-anak klub memasak sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Sekolahpun sudah mulai sepi. Tetapi Sakura berniat pergi ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum pulang.

Hanya ada beberapa anak saja di perpustakaan itu. Sakura sedang melihat-lihat buku-buku resep.

_Ah, ini dia tempatnya_

Ia berjalan menuju rak-rak buku resep lalu mengambil salah satu buku. Sakura berniat membacanya di meja, jadi ia menuju meja besar yang ada di samping rak-rak ini.

Begitu melewati rak-rak buku yang besar, mata Sakura terpaku pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di meja itu. Sesosok lelaki yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal atau semacamnya.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Sakura. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menengok ke arahnya. "Kau? Aku... sedang belajar."

"Belajar? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke kembali menekuni soal-soal yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku pikir di sini lebih banyak buku referensi."

Setelah berpikir sejenak Sakura mengerti. Mungkin karena keadaan ekonominya ia jarang membeli buku-buku referensi. "Hmm... jadi begitu."

Sasuke membereskan buku-buku itu begitu merasa sudah selesai. Lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melihat ke arah Sakura. "Oi, kau tidak pulang? Hari mulai sore dan aku rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Sedetik kemudian hujanpun turun. Suaranya yang keras membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam perpustakaan dapat mendengarnya.

"AH! Benar." Sakura setengah teriak. "Bagaimana ini, aku tidak tahu kalau akan turun hujan jadi aku tidak membawa payung." Sakura terlihat gelisah sekali.

Melihat Sakura yang sedang panik membuat Sasuke terganggu. "Sudahlah, aku membawa payung tenang saja." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari dalam tasnya.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke sambil berpikir, "Hanya... satu payung?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan heran. "Kau pikir aku membawa berapa payung? Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Menunggu hujan redapun aku rasa pasti akan lama."

Sakura terperanjat. "Ah, iya baik. Kau tidak keberatan mengantarku pulang Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau belum ingin pulang?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, aku hanya..."

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang." Sasuke beranjak ke luar disusul Sakura.

Sasuke membuka payung lalu mereka berdua berjalan dibawah payung yang sama. Hujan yang cukup deras sehingga sedikit membasahi tubuh Sakura sama sekali tidak terasa lagi. Tidak tahu apakah karena bingung, terlalu senang atau apa hingga terkadang senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura.

"Hmm... Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih ya. Aku tertolong." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aa..." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Suasana hening kembali. Hanya terdengar deru air hujan yang berjatuhan dengan keras dan langkah kaki yang tertapak di jalanan berair. Paling tidak hari ini tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Sakura. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan ditengah hujan melewati halaman sekolah mereka yang cukup luas. Tanpa mereka sadari banyak tatapan tajam dari murid-murid –terutama murid perempuan- yang masih ada di sana. Mereka langsung berbisik-bisik khas anak-anak perempuan saat melihat pemandangan yang asing ini. Banyak opini-opini yang bermunculan. Tentu saja mereka tidak terima dan merasa kesal.

Begitu pula gadis berambut panjang itu.

---to be continued---

**Author's Note:**

Halo semua! haha! Baru kali ini aku menulis Author's Note. Hwaaa! Fanfic pertama yang aneh ya? Tapi aku harap dapat disukai, atau diterima, atau dibaca, atau paling tidak, pantas bertengger di deretan fanfic-fanfic lain XP. Hahahahaha! Oh iya, berhubung aku masih baru di dunia ini –maksudnya di dunia perfanfic-an- aku mohon bimbingan ke jalan yang benar dari para author senior supaya aku dapat tumbuh dan berkembang dengan benar dengan cara memberi kritik dan saran melalui review. Bagi yang sudah mereview aku ucapkan terima kasih. Tapi bagi yang belum mereview, dimohon jangan memberi kritik yang terlalu pedas, karena kalau kalian melakukannya, aku akan menghantui tidurmu. Huahahaha! –dibuang ke sumur- sudahlah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Mari mereview ^^

**Usagi-chama**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**- Arrival of a rival -**

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto!" sorak sorai dari seluruh kelas menggelegar ditambah dengan tepuk tangan yang sukses membuat kelas-kelas sebelah menjadi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang berulang tahun itu malah hanya berdiri kaku di pintu kelas. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Semua teman-temannya berdiri, tersenyum, tertawa, dan bertepuk tangan dengan begitu riuhnya karena mereka sedang memberikan kejutan padanya begitu ia memasuki kelas. Ia benar-benar sama sekali tidak mempunyai keinginan, atau bahkan pikiran bahwa teman-temannya akan sebegitu peduli padanya sehingga akan melakukan hal ini. Benar-benar kejutan yang mengejutkan.

"Semuanya..." Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara setelah beberapa detik berdiri mematung di pintu kelas. "Terima kasih..." Katanya terharu.

"Iya iya... tapi kau juga harus bertambah dewasa. Jangan suka menyontek PR orang lain." Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menyerahkan kado.

"Lalu jangan suka tidur di kelas lagi." Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan cepol melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura.

"Waaaah... terima kasih teman-teman." Naruto menatap kado-kado yang diberikan teman-temannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sedangkan seorang gadis manis bermata lavender malah sedang berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil menggenggam kadonya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, ia berniat memberikan kadonya pada Naruto. "A... ano..." Hinata bersuara dengan sangat-sangat-sangat pelan yang tentunya tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengurus kado-kadonya.

"Hey teman-teman! Kalau ada yang belum memberikan kado, aku masih bisa menerimanya kok." Naruto berkoar dengan cengirannya yang khas yang langsung di tanggapi dengan sorakan mengejek dari teman-temannya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Hinata langsung mengerti. "Oi Naruto, kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan kado lagi, mungkin orang di belakangmu itu akan memberikannya." Sakura tersenyum.

Mendengar Sakura berkata begitu, Naruto langsung berbalik dan mendapati Hinata sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Na... Naruto-kun. Selamat ulang tahun."

* * *

Suara-suara sekumpulan orang menapakkan kaki sepanjang koridor hingga keluar gedung sekolah terdengar riuh. Suasana khas setiap sekolah jika sudah berakhirnya jam belajar. Kelas-kelas lama kelamaan mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa gelintir orang yang sedang membereskan barang-barang.

Kelas 2-2.

Beberapa murid lelaki anggota klub karate sedang mengobrol di belakang sambil mengepak buku-buku mereka yang berantakan di atas meja. Anak lelaki biasanya tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana keadaan mejanya pada saat belajar. Tidak seperti anak perempuan.

"Oi, apa ini?" Tanya Kiba. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di laci meja depan mejanya.

"Ha?" Naruto menghampiri teman lalu merebut buku itu. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan buku itu. "AH! Itu buku klub basket."

Sakura yang juga belum pulang tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Pasti Sasuke lupa membawanya. Dasar Teme." Naruto membolak-balik buku putih yang sudah tidak putih lagi itu. Karena mungkin buku tersebut sering berpindah tangan dari anggota satu ke anggota lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Apa kita harus mengantarkan buku itu ke ruang klub basket? Sekarang mereka ada kegiatan dan mungkin saja mereka membutuhkan buku itu."

Naruto kelihatan berpikir. "Tapi kita harus segera ke ruang klub. Kalian lupa kita ada ujian kenaikan tingkat?"

"Tentu saja ingat." Bantah Shikamaru. Ia melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada Sakura yang membereskan buku-buku lalu beranjak pergi. Benar juga, "Ah Sakura tunggu. Kau mau pulang?"

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkan buku ini ke ruang klub basket? Sasuke tidak sengaja meninggalkannya."

"Ah begitu. Baiklah." Sakura mengambil buku itu lalu pergi.

* * *

Klub basket. Ramai seperti biasa. Tentu saja tidak ada alasan lain selain ini.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun kereen!" Salah satu gadis yang ada di barisan penonton itu berteriak keras sekali.

Sakura sudah hafal dengan suasana seperti ini. Tidak di klub basket, tidak di kelas. Sakura melewati para gadis itu supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sasuke melakukan tembakan satu tangan di atas kepala yang dengan mulusnya masuk melalui mulut gawang. Tepuk tangan riuh dengan sekejap menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sasuke memang keren.

Peluit dibunyikan tanda berakhirnya permainan. Semua pemain menepi, begitu pula Sasuke. Ia menerima botol minuman dari seorang gadis.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Gadis yang tidak asing. Berambut panjang kuncir kuda. Wajah yang cantik, tetapi bukan cantik yang alami, itu karena ia selalu memolesnya dengan make up yang berlebihan.

"Hey Ino, kenapa cuma Sasuke saja yang kau beri air minum? Aku juga haus." protes Neji.

Gadis bernama Ino itu mencibir. "Iya iya tunggu sebentar." Ino kembali dengan beberapa botol air minum. "Oh iya Sasuke-kun." Ino membagikan botol-botol minum itu pada para pemain. "Kau membawa buku klub yang kemarin kupinjamkan padamu itu kan? Hari ini kita ada rapat rutin."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada di dalam tasku."

"Bisa aku melihatnya?"

"Hn." Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu mengambil tas ranselnya. Tas yang ringan karena hanya berisi buku-buku tulis dan beberapa buku pinjaman wajib dari sekolah. "Aneh sekali. Kenapa tidak ada?" Sasuke benar-benar membongkar isi tasnya.

Sakura yang mengetahui Sasuke mencari buku yang ada di tangannya itu dengan cepat berjalan mendekati mereka. Atau bisa dibilang berlari. "Sasuke-kun." Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya menoleh. "Sakura?"

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan buku itu pada Sasuke. "Tadi Kiba dan anak-anak klub karate menemukannya di laci mejamu. Kerena mereka pikir kau akan membutuhkannya, mereka memintaku memberikannya padamu."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aa, terima kasih." Ia mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badan pada anggota yang lain. Lalu berbalik ke luar ruangan.

Semua mata dalam sekejap tertuju pada gadis berambut pink yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar itu. Pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu. Pandangan yang menusuk.

"Dia Haruno Sakura kan?"

"Iya. Aku dengar dia teman Sasuke-kun dari kecil. Bahkan rumah mereka pun berdekatan. Kalau begini si manager genit itu mungkin kalah ya."

"Eh, Kemarin kau lihat tidak? Saat hari hujan, karena sepertinya Haruno tidak membawa payung, Sasuke mengantarnya pulang."

"Aaaah... Beruntung sekali dia. Sepayung dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi mungkin saja dia memang sengaja tidak membawa payung supaya bisa pulang bersama Sasuke. Rumah mereka kan dekat."

"Yah, siapa yang tahu?"

* * *

"Eeeh? Kenapa begitu?" Sakura sedikit tidak terima.

"Aduh, maaf Haruno-san. Kami benar-benar ada keperluan. Tolong ya, kali ini saja, ya?" Teman-teman Sakura mengambil tas mereka lalu bersiap meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Terima kasih Haruno-san. Kami tertolong." kata salah satu temannya.

"Ta-tapi..." Kata-kata Sakura terhenti begitu bayangan teman-temannya menghilang dari balik pintu. Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudahlah." Gumamnya. Ia kembali mengambil sapu lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Bagi yang bertugas dilarang pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum membersihkan ruang kelas. Itulah peraturan yang ada di dinding kelas disertai daftar petugas piket yang berbeda dari hari ke hari di sampingnya. Hari ini tibalah hari dimana Sakura bertugas. Seharusnya Sakura tidak bekerja sendirian saat ini. Tetapi karena alasan tadi, tinggalah ia membersihkan kelas seorang diri.

Sakura beralih dari sapu ke penghapus papan tulis. Banyak sekali debu kapur putih di penghapus itu. Ia membuka jendela. Angin berhembus menempa wajahnya. Sakura membersihkan penghapus papan tulis itu di sana. Butir-butir keringat berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya yang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin. Ia tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Dari arah tangga seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya. Tampaknya ia melupakan sesuatu sehingga membuatnya kembali ke kelas. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena lelah berlari menaiki tangga. Tidak ada alasan berarti mengapa ia harus berlari. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya saja.

Di dalam kelas, Sakura masih saja melamun. Tetapi sejurus kemudian ia menangkap sosok-sosok yang dikenalnya. Lima orang temannya yang tadi membuatnya harus melakukan piket seorang diri, sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Terlihat mereka sedang mengobrol yang sepertinya seru sekali. Terkadang tertawa serentak. Lalu mengobrol lagi. Sakura hanya menatap mereka, tidak ada pikiran apa-apa. Tidak ada prasangka apa-apa. Hanya menatap sambil terdiam.

Pintu kelas dibuka. Naruto menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang melamun di jendela. Sorot mata yang sendu. Yang sedang terdiam melihat ke arah luar.

"Sakura-chan!" Sapa Naruto.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Kau yang sedang apa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku... sedang piket. Kau?" Sakura membalikkan badan, tidak lagi membelakangi Naruto.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan." Naruto berjalan ke arah bangkunya. "Ini dia! Untung masih ada." Serunya.

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto seolah berkata dasar ceroboh. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

Naruto kembali melihat Sakura sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kau ini aneh sekali Sakura-chan. Buat apa kau masih membersihkan kelas sementara teman-teman sudah pulang?"

Senyum Sakura berubah. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Tidak masalah." katanya. "Daripada besok kita belajar dengan kondisi kelas yang kotor, lebih baik dibersihkan, 'kan? Lagipula aku sedang bertugas."

"Tapi teman-teman kan..."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto." Potong Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya supaya debu di tangannya berjatuhan. Lalu berjalan ke bangkunya untuk mengambil tasnya.

Naruto mencibir tidak puas. "Aaah, terserah kau saja deh. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah pulang sejak tadi."

Sakura tidak menggubris komentar Naruto.

Naruto melirik jam dinding, "Ah, kau sudah selesai kan Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah." Sakura melihat Naruto penuh tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Mau pulang bersama-sama? Kebetulan aku juga sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini. Bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto dengan cengiran yang sudah mengembang di wajahnya.

Sakura menaikkan alis lalu berpikir. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah tidak ada urusan. "Ya sudah, ayo!"

* * *

Jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi rumput dilewati Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Sakura hanya memandangi dedaunan yang berguguran. Naruto bersenandung kecil namun tetap terlihat riang. Mereka berjalan terus melewati taman yang rimbun dan asri. Banyak pohon-pohon besar yang sedang meranggas, khas musim gugur yang sudah sangat melekat di ingatan mereka. Membuat mata mereka berdua memandangnya. Indah sekali.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto cengengesan. "Kau tau? Aku... sekarang sudah naik tingkat lho. Jadi sekarang aku sudah ban hitam." Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Hmm... Selamat ya. Terakhir aku melihatmu, kau masih memakai ban orange kan?"

"Aaah... Sakura-chan jahat sekali. Kan permainan karate-ku sudah berkembang. Kau tidak melihatku saat ujian kemarin ya? Aku bisa melawan Asou-senpai dengan sekali tendangan. Padahal Asou-senpai bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru. Itu artinya aku lebih hebat dari Shikamaru, ya 'kan?" Naruto tampak antusias bercerita. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Sakura terbahak. Tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Naruto mencibir. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ah tidak." Sakura terkesiap. "Iya iya aku akui. Kau sudah bertambah hebat rupanya." Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Wajah Naruto berubah cerah. "Waaah, terima kasih." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sakarang aku bisa melatih juniorku. Wah, senang sekali rasanya." Naruto tertawa renyah.

Sakura kembali memandangi jalanan. Angin bertiup membuat rambutnya yang panjang menutupi mulutnya. Ia membenarkan rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Kencang sekali angin berhembus.

Naruto juga memandangi jalan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat sesuatu yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Sakura menyadari Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ia mengerutkan kening lalu menghela napas. "Hey, ada apa?"

Naruto tetap memperhatikan pemandangan di seberang jalan sana. Lumayan jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Naruto berdiri memang, tapi tetap saja terlihat jelas. "Itu... Teme 'kan?"

Sakura terbelalak. "Apa?" Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto. Melihat pemandangan yang sama. Sasuke, dan...

Ino?

---to be continued---

**Author's Note :**

Maaf lama sekali updatenya. Aku lumayan sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Legaa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa sedikit kesulitan membuat konflik. Apa mungkin karena aku orang baik ya? -halah- Oh iya, aku ingin membalas review dari para Senpai. Tapi chapter 1 dan 2 aku campur saja ya. Maaf telat balasnya, tapi tenang saja, tetap aku balas kok.

**Uchinami Kudo **terima kasih banyak atas kritik dan sarannya. Itu tidak aku anggap sebagai flame kok, tenang saja. Hahaha. Tetap R&R ya!

**timeh oni** uwaa terima kasih banyak :D

**Reiya Sumeragi **terima kasih :) tapi aku nggak berani ngebunuh orang, kalau ngebacok orang mungkin berani –?- nah, sekarang sudah jelas belum kalau cewek berambut panjang itu Ino? kayaknya nggak sadar ya? Aduh, maaf maaf. Tapi tetap R&R ya :)

**Myuuga Arai **waaah! Terima kasih atas koreksinya! –ojigi- Aku tidak percaya karyaku dikoreksi. Uwa uwa seneng deh!

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime **salam kenal! Terima kasih reviewnya yaa! Tetap R&R :)

**Hikari Akabara **iya ini sudah aku update. Hohoho, sudah aku review kok, tenang saja.

**mss Dhyta **hey vanes! Nggak usah lari-lari nanti jatuh. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Huahahaha. Baca & review lagi yaa :D kita review-reviewan. Hahahaha :D

**Yukeh is Yuki-chan **–nangis bahagia- hiks hiks, terima kasih kritik sarannya. Haha aku setuju! Sasuke mau mlarat kayak gimana aja tetep keren! Kyahahaha ^.^

Cukup sekian saja aku rasa. Terima kasih banyak bagi para readers dan reviewers. Bagi yang review, nama kalian pasti akan ada di chapter depan. Hahaha –promosi mode ON- Aku tunggu review dari para Senpai yaa. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4. Oh, ada yang bersedia memberitahuku apa arti istilah-istilah seperti OOC, AU dan sebagainya? Yang keberatan tidak masalah. Tapi yang bersedia akan mendapat hadiah yaitu… ucapan terima kasih! –digorok- Baiklah, silahkan mereview sesuka hati. Sampai jumpa.

regards

**Usagi-chama**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**- Storm -**

Di pinggir jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan, Sakura berdiri kaku. Matanya membulat melihat dua orang yang saling berbincang-bincang di seberang jalan. Naruto di sebelahnya juga memperhatikan dua sosok tersebut. Sasuke, dan manager klub basket. Yamanaka Ino.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang serius sekali." Komentar Naruto.

Memang. Sasuke dan Ino sedang bercakap-cakap. Walaupun Ino berbicara padanya dengan serius, Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Dari kejauhan seperti ini, Sakura dan Naruto tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi setidaknya mereka bisa membaca suasana yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun."

Suara angin yang bertiup seakan menghalangi Sakura untuk dapat mendengarnya. Tetapi ia tidak bergeming. Sakura tetap mengamati mereka dengan seksama. Sasuke belum membuka mulut. Yang ada hanya Ino yang memasang wajah sendu, dan Sasuke yang sedikit menundukkan kepala. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap.

Naruto mulai bingung melihat sikap Sakura. Pandangannya berubah-ubah dari mereka, ke Sakura, lalu ke mereka lagi. Alisnya terangkat sempurna. Ia mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung. Tapi begitu melihat raut wajah Sakura, Naruto memilih untuk diam. Ia beralih lagi melihat di seberang jalan sana.

Oh, ada yang mengagetkan kali ini. Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Ino. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Detik berikutnya, air mata itu tak terbendung lagi. Ino menangis.

Angin berhenti bertiup untuk sesaat.

"Jadi, maaf..." Sasuke mengangkat wajah. Tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Air mata Ino mengalir deras sekali. Membuat pipinya basah sempurna. Tetapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti..." Ino menyeka air matanya. "Maaf atas keegoisanku. Sampai jumpa." Ia membalikkan badan. Membuat rambutnya yang panjang menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Berlari. Terus berlari menyusuri jalan sehingga angin dapat membuat pipinya kering. Tapi itu percuma, karena langkahnya semakin lama semakin melambat, lalu menangis lagi.

Mata Sasuke menerawang. Bayangan Ino sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sorot matanya terlihat melunak. Bibirnya terkatup sempurna. Ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke pada semua orang. Membuat Sakura tidak berhenti menatapnya.

Naruto merasa kesabarannya habis. "Hey Sakura, lebih baik kita ke sana. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Sakura tercekat. "Naruto, tungg..."

"Heeey Temee...!" Naruto berteriak.

Terlambat, Naruto sudah hampir sampai di seberang jalan. Tangannya melambai ke arah Sasuke.

Dasar Naruto. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. Lalu menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya begitu melihat Naruto dan Sakura mengahampirinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu pandang. Beberapa detik saja. Sebelum Naruto memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras sekali. Membuat Sasuke mengaduh.

"Hey Sasuke. Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai dia menangis seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula Sasuke. Ternyata Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa membaca suasana.

"Aku..." Sasuke memalingkan wajah. "Bukankah kalian sudah melihatnya sendiri?" Ia meninggikan nada bicara. Kembali menatap kedua sahabat kecilnya.

Naruto merasa tidak puas. "Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Naruto." Sakura menengahi. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau pulang?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, pulang bersama kami. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke berpikir. Mengambil napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Hn. Baiklah."

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

"Oi oi, tunggu aku!" Naruto menyamai langkah mereka. Ia mencibir kesal. Membuat Sakura tertawa melihatnya.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang di perjalanan. Sudah lama mereka tidak asyik mengobrol seperti ini. Biasanya mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sampai-sampai karena berbedanya kegiatan, mereka sudah jarang main di rumah sahabat mereka tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

"Aku duluan ya. Sampai nanti." Naruto melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang besar, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Sakura dan Sasuke lanjut berjalan hingga sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Ibu Sakura yang sedang menyapu halaman rumah.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Kata Ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya berganti pada lelaki berambut hitam di sebelah Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!" Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Lama tidak melihatmu. Kau dan kakakmu baik-baik saja kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ibu Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Oh, sebelum kau pulang aku ingin memberikan sesuatu. Tunggulah disini." Ibu Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sedikit terbirit-birit.

Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan dengan ekspresi heran. Beberapa detik kemudian Ibu Sakura keluar dengan membawa sebungkus kotak dilapisi dengan kain berwarna biru cerah.

"Ini, ambilah." Ia memberikan kotak yang berisi makanan itu pada Sasuke. "Ini Bibi yang memasak. Tapi ternyata tersisa sebanyak ini. Jadi lebih baik Bibi berikan padamu." Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Ambil saja ini untuk makan malam. Cukup untukmu dan Itachi." Ibu Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun." Sakura membujuk Sasuke dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Ambil saja."

Sasuke malihat Sakura kemudian berpikir sejenak. Lalu akhirnya ia menurut. Sasuke mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Ibu Sakura. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Bibi." Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama." Ibu Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke berpamitan pada Sakura dan Ibunya.

"Hati-hati."

"Sampai besok Sasuke-kun." Sakura melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Begitu Sasuke sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Sakura dan Ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Handuk biru itu kini telah basah separuh, karena Sasuke baru saja menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia keluar dengan bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana pendek dan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Ia melihat kakaknya berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Sasuke." Panggil kakak semata wayangnya.

"Hn?"

"Apa ini?" Itachi membolak-balik sebungkus kotak yang ada di meja makan.

"Oh, itu dari Ibu Sakura. Untuk makan malam kita." Sasuke manaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan malas.

"Wah, benarkah? Kebetulan sekali kita tidak punya makanan malam ini." Itachi kegirangan.

"Hn."

Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan heran. "Kau tidak mau makan malam?"

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Itachi mendegus. "Ya sudah. Aku makan duluan ya."

"Hn." Sasuke berlalu ke kamarnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke kasur empuk yang ada di kamarnya yang cukup luas untuk satu orang. Matanya tertutup, tetapi belum terlelap, hanya ingin memejamkan mata. Ia mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang terasa lelah. Walaupun matanya terpejam tapi ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas kejadian siang tadi. Di depan matanya masih terlihat Ino yang sedang menangis. Sasuke mulai berpikir, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal ini pada gadis-gadis. Ia bahkan tidak ingat. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mengapa mereka begitu giat mengejarnya sampai seperti itu. Padahal ia sendiri sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk itu.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dari yang tadinya terlentang menjadi telungkup. Badannya terasa pegal. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sekali. Dan akhirnya terlelap.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, cuaca cerah sekali, matahari tak segan memancarkan panasnya ke bumi walaupun angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering berwarna kecoklatan yang berguguran.

Bel istirahat di Konoha Junior High School berbunyi nyaring sekali. Yang dalam sekejap saja dapat mengubah suasana hati semua anak yang tadinya jenuh karena belajar. Raut wajah mereka pun berubah cerah seketika. Serentak murid-murid menimbulkan bunyi gaduh di sana sini. Banyak yang pergi keluar kelas melepas rasa penat, tetapi ada juga yang lebih memilih tinggal di kelas untuk mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Itulah yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Ia sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Tenten dan Hinata di bangku mereka.

"Eh, apa kalian tahu manager klub basket yang genit itu?" Tanya Tenten langsung yang dengan sukses membuat jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak.

"A-ada apa dengannya?" Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku dengar dari Neji, katanya dia pindah sekolah."

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Oh, jadi karena itu ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke-kun, pikirnya.

"Jadi sekarang sudah tidak ada orang yang menjadi manager klub basket lagi." Tenten berhenti untuk mengambil napas. "Dan kau tahu akibatnya 'kan, kalau sudah begini?"

Hinata dan Sakura saling pandang.

"Memangnya apa akibatnya?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Tenten mengernyit. "Ya tentu saja, gadis-gadis akan saling berebut untuk menjadi manager klub basket. Mengerti?"

Hinata masih berpikir.

Sakura juga berpikir, sampai dahinya yang lebar itu berkerut. Lalu tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke muncul di kepalanya. "AH!"

Tenten menghela napas. "Akhirnya mengerti juga."

"Be-benar juga. Aku baru menyadarinya." Sakura membulatkan mata.

Hinata tampaknya juga baru mengerti karena perubahan raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang termenung, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Siang ini siang yang sejuk. Udara terasa bersahabat di luar sana. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa nyaman.

Sekolah yang berada di pusat desa Konoha ini sudah mulai sepi. Yang terlihat hanya anak-anak yang sedang mengikuti klub sepulang sekolah, dan beberapa murid lainnya. Suasana yang biasa.

Sakura saat ini pun belum beranjak dari kelasnya walaupun seisi kelas telah kosong. Ia kelihatan sangat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang sedang ditatanya. Kumpulan tugas matematika, biologi, angket kelas, dan sebagainya. Sebagai pengurus kelas, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini.

Setelah selesai, ia bersiap meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyerahkan beberapa tumpuk kertas tersebut di kantor guru yang berada satu lantai dengan kelasnya.

Pintu dibuka.

"Permisi." Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Hanya tinggal beberapa guru yang masih berkutat dengan sesuatu di dalam kantor guru. Salah satunya adalah wali kelas 2-2.

"Ah, Sakura. Masuklah." Sapa guru itu begitu Sakura berjalan ke meja kerjanya. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu meletakkan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas itu di sana.

"Terima kasih." Pria itu tersenyum di balik penutup wajah yang setiap saat dipakainya.

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu saya permisi Kakashi-sensei." Sakura membungkukkan badan. Kemudian berbalik ke pintu keluar.

Hari yang melelahkan. Sakura menguap lebar di koridor yang berada di depan kantor guru. Ia melihat jam tangannya, memang sudah saatnya pulang sekarang, pikirnya.

Rasanya sekolah masih ramai babarapa saat lalu,tidak terasa dalam sekejap hanya tersisa satu dua orang di koridor ini. Sakura berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Ruang-ruang kelas yang kosong, seperti suasana hatinya sekarang ini.

Tanpa ia sadari kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah, karena Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kaki kanannya. Matanya beralih pada sesuatu yang halus itu dengan cepat. Senyumnya merekah ketika ia sadar seekor kucing putih sedang menyentuh kakinya. Kucing ini selalu berada di sekolah, dan sering Sakura rawat. Tidak heran ia tahu kalau gadis berambut pink itu adalah Sakura.

"Hei manis." Tangan Sakura menyentuh kepala kucing itu dengan perlahan. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

Kucing putih kecil itu seakani mengerti perkataan Sakura. Ia mengendus pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menggigiti gelang plastik yang selalu dipakainya. Tetapi sejurus kemudian gelang itu terlepas dari tangan Sakura dan dibawa berlari oleh kucing itu.

"Ah, tunggu." Sakura kaget ketika kucing itu berlari hingga menaiki tangga. Ia lari terbirit-birit mengejar kucing itu hingga lantai teratas.

Sebanarnya Sakura tidak perlu melakukan hal ini kalau gelang itu bukan gelang kesayangannya. Ia mendapatkan gelang itu saat pergi tamasya bersama keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke pergi untuk selamanya.

Mereka pergi ke kebun binatang yang cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah desa seperti desa Konoha. Dan sepulang mereka dari sana, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto membeli souvenir yang dijual di toko souvenir di dalam kebun binatang itu. Tiga buah gelang plastik berwarna putih dengan gambar bayi harimau. Ketiga gelang yang sama persis, dan Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas saat-saat mereka bertiga membeli gelang-gelang itu. Mereka benar-benar gembira saat memakainya bersama-sama. Sakura masih terus memakainya sampai saat ini, meskipun ia tidak tahu kedua sahabatnya masih menyimpan gelang itu atau tidak. Baginya, gelang plastik biasa itu adalah salah satu benda berharganya.

Sekarang gelang itu sedang dibawa lari oleh seekor kucing kecil hingga atap sekolah. Sakura berlari melewati toilet wanita dan akhirnya berhasil menangkap kucing itu di atap sekolahnya, walaupun akhirnya ia kelelahan. "Tertangkap kau... kucing nakal..." Sakura melepaskan gelangnya dari gigitan si kucing. "Lain kali jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, kau mengerti?" Sakura berbicara seolah-olah kucing itu dapat mengerti maksudnya. Kucing yang ada di pangkuan Sakura itu hanya memandangnya dengan wajah polos.

Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dari atap sekolah rupanya dapat melihat seluruh desa Konoha. Baru kali ini ia menyadari betapa nyamannya tempat ini. Angin bertiup dengan pelan tetapi menyejukkan. Dari atas sini Sakura dapat melihat lapangan sepak bola yang diramaikan oleh anggota klub sepak bola yang sedang berlatih. Adapun klub pemandu sorak yang sedang menyemangati mereka di pinggir lapangan sambil sesekali memperbaiki gerakan-gerakan yang sudah mereka latih untuk menyemangati klub yang bertanding.

Sakura sedang melamun ketika beberapa orang menuju ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini, membuat sedikit suara gaduh sehingga membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura menegok ke belakang. Pintunya tertutup. Seingat Sakura pintu itu ia biarkan terbuka sewaktu ia kemari. Ia segera menghilangkan prasangka anehnya dan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanya akibat angin yang bertiup. Tetapi ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika ia mendengar suara beberapa gadis terkekeh-kekeh dari balik pintu yang tertutup itu.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengerutkan kening. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan memeriksa keadaan. Ternyata ia tidak salah. Pintu itu terkunci.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Astaga."

---to be continued---

**Author's Note**** :**

Hei minna-san! aku sudah bangkit dari hiatusku. Haahaahaa. Lama tidak main ke FFN. Sekolah benar-benar menyita waktu, jadi lama sekali aku tidak meng-update fic ini. Maaf yaa lama menunggu –kalau ada yang menunggu- baiklah! aku akan membalas sedikit review yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu dari semua orang. Jadi siapapun silahkan mereview.

**Myuuga Arai**Hei juga Arai-san! Terima kasih sekalii atas pujianmu. Ini membuatku semakin semangat membuat fic. Wah, pikiranmu sama seperti pikiranku, aku juga merasa ficku ini kurang romens. Tapi mungkin juga karena masih chapter depan. ­­Kalau bisa tetap baca chapter-chapter berikutnya yaa. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya supaya lebih romens :) oh aku juga mau berterima kasih atas info dari Arai-san, terima kasih banyak!

**Shiho Kazuki U.K**Apakah ini uchinami kudo? Wah, ganti pen name ya? Aku jadi sedikit bingung. Tapi tidak masalah. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini. Kalau bisa tetap baca ya. Dan jangan lupa review juga, oke?

**Cake Factory** Ide cerita ini memang standart kok. Kenapa ya? Karena aku suka, hehe –halah- aku memang sengaja membuat cerita yang standart-standart begini. Tentang kehidupan NaruSasuSaku yang berbau komik cewek, yang ada cerita cinta, dan sekolah, bukan yang ninja-ninjaan. Soalnya aku memang doyan yang beginian. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga suka cerita ninja-ninjaannya Naruto. Tapi sekarang ini aku pikir kalau aku buat cerita yang nggak AU mungkin bakalan jadi aneh. Jadi nungkin nanti kalau niatku muncul, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, mungkin saja aku akan membuat yang beda. Doakan saja yaa :D terima kasih

**Mss dhyta**** (nggak login) **Jah vanes... promosi di sini. Tenang aku sudah baca ficmu yang rated M kok. Apa lagi Nes ficmu yg baru? Kasih tau lewat review yaa, heehee. Oh iya terima kasih sudah baca dan review! Tetep R&R lhoo

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**haha tenang tenang, telat review itu tidak masalah daripada tidak review sama sekali. Jadi tetap R&R ya makasih banyak :)

**Himekahime****-sansan **hai anne! Haha oke makasih koreksinya. R&R lagi dong, haha

**Michishige Asuka**wah, makasih. Nggak nyangka ada yang iri padaku. Oke ini sudah aku update. Terima kasih sudah R&R!

**Akabara Hikari**–cengok- Hikari-san, hebat sekali bisa tahu Ino bakal ditolak Sasuke, mungkin cerita ini gampang ditebak ya. Haha, tapi tidak masalah, aku memang masih pemula. Oke makasih sudah R&R :D

**Lawra-chan**hahaha, lucu sekali reaksi senpai. Nggak apa bagus bagus. Lanjut R&R yaa senpai, sankyuu

**Haruno-filladelfia **wow wow hebat keren maksih banyak ya senpai. Aku suka kalau ada orang yang review di semua chapter. Jadi makin memperbanyak review yang masuk, hihi. Okee silahkan lanjut mambaca dan mereview. Ditunggu, makasih :)

Oke sekian dulu. Bagi siapapun silahkan datang dan membaca fic ini, lalu jangan lupa tinggalkan review okee? Baiklah saya undur diri dulu –halah- sampai jumpa di chapter 5. Ja mata.

Regards

**Usagi-chama**


End file.
